


Let me take a selfie to my instagram

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall jest naprawdę sławny. Ma przyjaciół z którymi gra na wielkich galach, scenach i to jest super. Ale kiedy po raz setny spotyka tego samego chłopaka z beanie na głowie i z iPhonem ma ochotę zwiewać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Pewnego razu wysyła na jego pastwę Liama i cóż, nie mógł przewidzieć takiego obrotu spraw.<br/>(albo Louis ma hopla na punkcie robienia sobie selfie ze sławami, a szczególnie z członkami sławnych boysbandów. I wcale nie prześladuje Nialla Horana. No może odrobinę. Nie, naprawdę go nie prześladuje. A przynajmniej ma nadzieję, że nie zostanie za to ścigany.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take a selfie to my instagram

To nie było tak, że Louis miał jakąś chorobę i przez to prześladował Nialla Horana z One Direction. To nie tak tak, że zaprzyjaźnił się z jednym z chłopakiem z tego całego 5 Second of Summer. Calum, chyba tak mu było. Z nim też sobie zrobił selfie, żeby nie było. Ale kiedy spytał się czy jest Niall ten chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i spieprzył gdzie pieprz rośnie i cóż to była jedna z wielu porażek Louisa. Inną, dość przykrą była ta, kiedy przebrał się za fankę, wiecie peruka, makijaż i poszedł na meet&greet by spotkać swojego prawdopodobnie największego crusha od czasów Zaca Efrona i High School Musical.

　　Dobrze, że w tamtych czasach był jeszcze kurduplem i nie było instagrama, bo Zac mógłby mieć do dziś traumę.

　　Wszystko było dobrze do momentu w którym Louis nie wyjął swojego iPhona z obudową na której widniał Niall. Blondyn się spiął, ale pozwolił stanąć damskiej wersji Louisa obok siebie. Kiedy telefon wydał dźwięk, który informował o tym, że zdjęcie zostało zrobione, Louis przytulił Nialla do siebie i wtedy wszystko padło.

　　- Jak na dziewczynę używasz dość ostrych, męskich perfum - mruknął Horan.

　　- I w ogóle jest jakiś taki męski, mimo tego wielkiego tyłka, którego by pozazdrościła nawet Kim - powiedział po chwili zastanowienia Styles, który stał oparty o Malika.

　　- Hej, nie jest taki wielki, jest normalny. A przynajmniej nie jest taki płaski jak twój, Styles - rzekł oburzony Louis swoim normalnym głosem przez co chwilę później patrzył na Horana, który obserwował Louisa z rozłożonymi wargami. - Um, to znaczy, jest normalny - pisnął jak dziewczyna.

　　Cała trójka patrzyła to na Louisa w tandetnych blond włosach i Horana, który wyglądał jakby go walec przejechał: - Czy ty-ty jesteś tym o kim myślę?

　　Louis poczerwieniał na policzkach, czując, że to nie była dobra decyzja, żeby tu przychodzić. Że kupienie tej peruki to prawdopodobnie była najgorsza decyzja jego życia i zabieranie Lottie jej rzeczy do makijażu. Nie żeby źle wyglądał w różu, co nie: - Zależy o kim myślisz, jelly belly?

　　- Cholera, to naprawdę ty. Co będzie następne? Przejdziesz operację zmiany twarzy, żeby mieć ze mną kolejne zdjęcie? To się chyba leczy, prawda Liam?

　　Payne podnosi ręce do góry, by pokazać, że on jest niewinny: - Fakt, miałem studiować medycynę, ale nie pytaj się mnie o takie rzeczy Horan!

　　- Cokolwiek, oddaj mi ten telefon - mówi poważnie Niall, zwracając się do Louisa, który stał otępiały po środku pokoju w którym odbywały się meet&greety.

　　- Jaja sobie robisz? - prychnął Louis, przytulając swój telefon do piersi, pokazując, że go nie odda. - Nigdy nie oddam go nikomu.

　　- A co, masz tam niecenzuralne fotki swojego... - Styles został skutecznie uciszony przez łokieć i pięść Malika, które trafiły wprost w jego twarz. - Idiota, panuj nad swoimi kończynami - burknął Harry, masując swój obolały nos.

　　- Oddaj go, świrze - warknął Niall, podchodząc do Louisa, który jak na zawołanie krzyknął Na razie, matoły i uciekł w kierunku wyjścia. Sprawnie ominął wielkiego ochroniarza i zaczął biec w kierunku wyjścia z areny. Dziękował za to Bogu, że ma naprawdę dobrą kondycję. Kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ma kolejne zdjęcie z Niallem.

　　(photo)

　　sexycheaks: Udało się, chociaż w dziwnym stroju #niall #selfie

　　Kliknął by dodać post, a kilka sekund później jego zdjęcie lubiło kilkaset osób.

　　Takie życie, instagramowego fejma.

　　Innym razem, gdy Louis chciał zdjęcie z Niallem było to wtedy kiedy wbiegł na scenę i biegał za nim z telefonem w ręku do momentu, kiedy nie został złapany przez ochroniarza. I nie zaciągnięty na komisariat. I nie wsadzony do pudła na czterdzieści osiem. Tak, zdecydowanie, Louis ma pecha w życiu. Ale za to kolejne zdjęcie z Niallem do kolekcji.

　　Louis może miał problem, ale nie aż taki wielki.

　　Może odrobinę większy.

　　Ociupinkę.

　　Dobra, był kurwa uzależniony od instagrama, od Nialla Horana z One Direction.

　　Nie wińcie go za to, jest lekko zauroczony.

　　Okej, jeśli lekkie zauroczenie jest takiej wielkości to chyba nie chcemy się dowiedzieć jak wygląda mocne zauroczenie.

　　~*~

　　Louis nienawidził wstawać wcześnie rano. Jego zdaniem dzień zaczynał się od południa i ten kto wstawał wraz z pierwszym kogutem był zdrowo rąbnięty. Tak więc jeśli ktoś obserwował sexycheaks to wiedział, że pierwsze selfie pojawiało się wprost z łóżka około pierwszej po południu. Ludzie kochali jego twarz. Lekko muśnięta słońcem, z delikatnym zarostem oraz te cudowne niebieskie oczy, które patrzyły na świat z nutką ciekawości. Wiele komentarzy pod każdym zdjęciem, większość to oferty matrymonialne nastoletnich dziewczyn, które mogą myśleć jedynie o tym z kim i kiedy zaliczyć. Chociaż pewnie połowa nie widziała penisa na żywo, przynajmniej tak sądził Louis.

　　Kiedy już stanie się cud i szatyn ściągnie się z łóżka by w końcu udać się do łazienki jest około drugiej. Louis nie jada śniadań. Jest coś jak brunch, ale nie do końca. A może jednak? Czasami sądzi, że za dużo razy oglądał Gossip Girl i to nie wyszło mu na dobre.

　　Po swoim domu paraduje w obcisłych, czarnych bokserkach i w białej koszuli. Jak seksownie, myśli. Louis Tomlinson nie należał do skromnych osób. Ba, skromny to ostatni przymiotnik jakim można go określić. Nad wyraz kochał mówić o sobie i podziwiać siebie w lustrze.. Co pewnie było jednym z powodów dla których założył instagrama. W końcu trzy czwarte zdjęć jakie tam się znajdują to jego selfie. No a jedna czwarta to selfie z gwiazdami. Czyli nadal na tamtej części zdjęć pojawiała się jego twarz. Czyli Louis naprawdę siebie uwielbiał. No ale kto mu zabroni?

　　Przez kolejną część dnia, nim wyjdzie do klubu, obserwuje uważnie tumblr innych osób, które jakby na jego życzenie reblogują zdjęcia Nialla, a Louis jest wtedy szczęśliwym fanem. To nie tak, że Louis od samego początku kochał tak bardzo Nialla. On w sumie miał crusha na wszystkich członkach zespołu, oprócz Liama. Facet miał coś w sobie co go odpychało. Nie zdefiniował jeszcze tego i nie miał pojęcia czym to było spowodowane, ale tak było. Payne go nie pociągał.

　　Louis zazwyczaj na wypady do klubu ubierał najbardziej obcisłe spodnie jakie miał w szafie i tę gejowską koszulkę w kwiatuszki w odcieniu baby blue. Louis nie był gejem, a to było kolejne kłamstwo. No cóż kłamstwo dlatego, że, no cóż, Louis codziennie chodziło do gejowskich klubów w których ocierał się o ciała innych facetów, którzy zawsze chwalili jego tyłek i tym samym chcieli go pieprzyć. Czy to oznaczało, że Louis był gejem? Nie, Louis po prostu kochał przygodny seks.

　　I często potem penisy na swoim instagramie.

　　Tak i było tym razem. Wciskał na swoje nogi obcisły materiał, który idealnie podkreślał jego zgrabne nogi i boski tyłek. Koszula była już na miejscu, kiedy jego telefon zaczął wrzeszczeć, że ktoś chce się do niego dodzwonić.

　　- Tak, El? Zaraz będę gotowy. Coś ty taka niecierpliwa? Musisz sobie dziewczynę znaleźć. Tak wiem, że wolałabyś, aby Zayn Malik był kobietą. Tak, tak, Best Song Ever spełniło twoje marzenie. Dobrze, zaraz będę. Nie krzycz, czekaj - skończył połączenie i poprawił włosy. Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka czasami go do szału doprowadzała, ale miał przynajmniej z kim chodzić do klubów. Kiedy był już gotowy w każdym calu, zabrał kluczyki od swojego Porsche. Kiedy znalazł się na dole przy jego samochodzie czekała dziewczyna z długimi, prostymi włosami, czerwoną szminką na ustach i tego samego koloru paznokciami. Jej koronkowa sukienka ledwo zakrywała jej tyłek, ale Louis nie miał się co martwić. To w końcu ona chciała być zgwałcona, co mu do tego? Byle nie na jego oczach, bo zacznie piszczeć jak dziewczyna i będzie w chuj męsko.

　　Dość późne godziny są zbawienne i sprzyjają szybkiej jeździe. A Louis kochał szybką jazdę. Po tylu latach przyjaźni z Eleanor wiedział, że ona też wolała jak samochód jedzie szybciej niż sto na godzinę. Wtedy taka jazda miała jakikolwiek sens.

　　Klub był ekskluzywny, ale to nie przeszkadzało w tym, żeby w łazienkach dwaj faceci pieprzyli się jak dwa króliki. Nie, ale w teorii ten klub był ekskluzywny i nie doszukujmy się drugiego dna w tym wszystkim, naprawdę.

　　W sumie do klubu tylko wchodził z Eleanor. Ona po sekundzie całowała go w policzek, zostawiając czerwony ślad na nim i odchodząc gdzieś w tłum. A chwilę później i on wciągał się w tłum gości, którzy ponownie z zazdrością patrzyli na jego tyłek. Cóż to był jego atut. Duże tyłki to atut i przyszłość tej ziemi.

　　Kiedy ocierał się o któregoś z kolei faceta i już miał półtwardą erekcję zobaczył jego. Blond włosy, aparacikowy uśmiech i niebieskie oczy. Zostawił chłopaka z którym tańczył by udać się do niego. Kiedy Niall zauważył Louisa, na jego twarzy pojawia się panika i strach.

　　- Hej, jelly belly - powiedział wprost do ucha Horana przez co chłopak wzdrygnął.

　　- Co ty tu robisz?

　　- Zauważyłeś, że zawsze używasz tego samego zwrotu jak mnie widzisz?

　　- Zauważyłeś, że mnie prześladujesz?

　　- Masz mnie, jelly belly - szepnął do jego ucha, a on zacisnął ręce w pięści. Naprawę denerwował go ten chłopak. Wszędzie za nim łaził, robił sobie z nim zdjęcia. A kiedy wszedł na jego instagrama któregoś dnia to musiał się spytać chłopaków czy oni też widzą penisa jako ostatnie dodane zdjęcie. Znaczy, chłopak nie był brzydki. Był śliczny, jeśli Niall miałby być szczery. Nie przystojny, ale śliczny. Jego delikatna uroda powodowała, że aż chciało się na niego patrzyć. Ale cóż. To nadal był ten szalony facet, który wszędzie za nim łaził i chciał za każdym razem z nim zdjęcie mimo, że miał już ich pokaźną kolekcję.

　　- Czemu jelly belly?

　　- Bo na pierwszym zdjęciu ze mną miałeś ze sobą paczkę jelly belly - odpowiedział mu, uśmiechając się. Jego ręce otaczają jego talię, przyciągając go do siebie szczelnie. Kiedy nie jeszcze nie miał do czynienia z Niallem zastanawiał się jak ten blond Irlandczyk pachnie i nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał, że chłopak może tak dobrze pachnieć. Coś jak połączenie dymu, mięty i drogich perfum od Chanel. Louis lubił takie szalone połączenia. To powodowało, że kręciło mu się w głowie, ale to były dobre zawroty głowy i gdyby miałby być szczery w stosunku do siebie to Niall pachniał tak, że mógłby spokojnie wydać własne perfumy, a Louis by je kupił i wąchał x dni i nadal by mu się nie znudziły.

　　Okej, Louis miał problem.

　　Dość duży, jeśli mielibyśmy być szczerzy.

　　No ale co zrobisz?

　　Nic nie zrobisz.

　　Niall tej nocy naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Ocierający się o niego Louis tylko komplikował całą sprawę. Nie wiedział czy chłopak to robił, by potem znowu zaskoczyć go próbą zdobycia zdjęcia. Okej, Niall był sławny, więc mu nie przeszkadzał fakt, że ludzie chcieli robić sobie z nim zdjęcia. Ale kiedy to był jeden i ten sam chłopak to robiło się z deka dziwnie i miejscami strasznie. Ale było w sumie w Louisie coś co powodowało, że chciał aby on go prześladował. Bo to w pewnym sensie powodowało, że nigdy nie był pewny godziny ani miejsca w którym dopadł by go ten chłopak z iPhonem w ręku.

\- Poczekaj, zaraz wrócę - mówi Horan w kierunku Louisa i nie czekając na odpowiedź udaje się w kierunku stolika przy którym zostawił swoich przyjaciół. Staje przy nich, a oni posyłają mu zdziwione i pytające spojrzenie. - ON znowu tu jest. Nawet do klubu nie mogę spokojnie wyskoczyć, bo ten się za mną wlecze. Czego on chce?

\- Dobrać się do twoich spodni. A podobno jesteś taki inteligentny - mówi Harry, zaciągając się ziołem, które dał mu Zayn.

\- Domyślam się, ale ja nie jestem zainteresowany.

\- Mam pomysł - mruknął Zayn, a wszystkie pary oczu skierowały się na niego. - Chłopak leciał na każdego z nas, zaczynając na mnie poprzez Stylesa i teraz ty jesteś jego obiektem numer jeden.

\- Ty to umiesz człowieka pocieszyć - mruknął Niall, wypijając to co pozostało w jego kieliszku.

\- Nie skończyłem jeszcze. W każdym razie leciał na wszystkich oprócz naszego kochanego Liasia - uśmiechnął się w kierunku Payne'a. - Dlatego blondyno umówisz się z nim a tak na serio wyślemy tam Liasia.

\- Czemu mnie?!

\- Bo wiemy, że ci się osobistość Tommo podoba.

Liam przewrócił oczami na słowa przyjaciela: - Niby skąd ta teoria?

\- Tobie jako jedynemu z nas stanął kiedy Niall pokazywał nam jego penisa -uśmiechnął się bezczelnie Styles.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że błyszczą mu się oczy jak on się pojawia, ale to lepsze, Hazza.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość - kłania się w pół.

\- Kretyni.

Niall poprawił grzywkę, analizując słowa przyjaciół. Może to nie był taki zły pomysł, żeby to Liam poszedł. Co do tych maślanych oczu i sterczącej erekcji to mieli racje, więc czemu by nie spróbować: - Liam zrobisz to? Prooooszę.

　　- Chyba żeś na głowię upadł przez tego chłopka! Nie ma opcji, żebym z nim gdziekolwiek poszedł. Naprawdę! Prędzej mu nos złamię niż wysiedzę na jakiejś pieprzonej randce! - krzyknął Liam, zakładając ręce na piersi.

　　- Tatusiu, wyrażaj się, tu są dzieci - upomniał go Zayn, wskazując głową na Stylesa.

　　- Hej! Mam już dwadzieścia lat - powiedział oburzony, prychając na Pakistańczyka.

　　- W papierach. Mentalnie zatrzymałeś się na poziomie rozwojowym szesnastki, nie obrażając oczywiście wszelkich szesnastoletnich chłopców.

　　- Morda, kapciu!

　　- Mówiłem? No jak szesnastolatek! - krzyknął zadowolony z siebie chłopak. Niall popatrzył na nich z politowaniem. Czasami naprawdę się zastanawiał jakim cudem on z nimi wytrzymywał przez całe trasy.

　　Toż to dom wariatów był.

　　Albo gorzej.

　　~*~

　　Louis nie był pewny tego czy naprawdę rozmawiał z Niallem Horanem przez telefon.

　　Znaczy z ostatnich połączeń wynikało, że ostatnie połączenie zostało nawiązane z numerem zastrzeżonym, a z reguły Louis nie palił się za bardzo do rozmowy z automatycznymi sekretarkami, które dzwoniły z numerów prywatnych. Co więcej ten głos w słuchawce brzmiał naprawdę jak Niall Horan, wiecie ten z One Direction. Nie blefuje. On naprawdę był pewny, że to był Niall ja pierdole Horan z One ja pierdole Direction.

　　- Ja pierdole! Idę na randkę z Niallem ja pierdole Horanem! Ajj! - pisnął uradowany, skacząc po łóżku jak chora żaba. - Boże co ja założę. Chryste, zachowuję się jak baba, która idzie na randkę, ale cholera to randka z samym Niallem Horanem! To mnie usprawiedliwia do tego, żeby chodzić jak zakochana nastolatka!

　　Kiedy zapał opadł, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę nie wie w co ma się ubrać i to było naprawdę frustrujące. Kiedy ogarnął siebie i swoje włosy, stanął przed garderobą tak jak go pan Bóg stworzył, przeglądając swoje ubrania. Szukał czegoś idealnego na tę okazję. Standardowo - czarne rurki, które powodowały, że każdy na ulicy się za nim oglądał. Ale co na górę. To był chyba największy problem z jakim przyszło mu walczyć. Kiedy w końcu zdecydował się na czarną koszulkę w serek i sportową marynarkę z białymi mankietami oraz szwami, stwierdził, że tak jest okej.

　　Szybkie śniadanie, telefon do Eleanor, wspólny fangirling.

　　Louis naprawdę nie nie denerwował. On jedynie prawie jajko zniósł, kiedy Niall nie pojawiał się w umówionym miejscu. Przeklinał fakt, że to była wyjątkowo zimna noc sierpnia i jego tyłek prawie mu odpadł z zimna. A naprawdę wolał, żeby pozostał na swoim miejscu, bo jeszcze może być z tego użytek. Kiedy poczuł czyjąś obecność za swoimi plecami, odwrócił się na pięcie, oczekując, że będzie tam jego kochany Irlandczyk a jedyne co zobaczył to pięść, która grzmotnęła go prosto w nos.

　　- Co jest kurwa - warknął, łapiąc się za pulsujący z bólu nos. Kiedy spojrzał na swojego oprawce, zobaczył chłopaka, którego nie chciał widzieć. Gdzie jest Niall, do cholery, pomyślał. - Payne? Gdzie jest mój jelly belly?

　　- On nie jest twój, okej? I nie nazywaj go jelly belly. On nie jest żelkami - burknął w jego kierunku. Louis długo się nie zastanawiał tylko w akcie odwetu również walnął Liam w nos. Jednak trochę przeliczył swoją siłę i kiedy Liam złapał się za nos, a po jego palcach pociekła krew, Louis pobladł. Naprawdę nienawidził widoku krwi.

　　- O kurwa, Boże - krzyknął. No pięknie, kurwa i Boże w jednym zdaniu, pomyślał, podskakując do zakrwawionego Liama. - Hej? Żyjesz? Coś ci zrobiłem - spytał spanikowany.

　　- Załamałeś mi kurwa nos! Złamałeś mój pieprzony nos - krzyknął na Louisa, przez co chłopak skulił się w sobie. - Ja pierdole! Nie wierzę.

　　- Ty przeklinasz!

　　- Jak każdy facet, czemu wy się tak wszyscy dziwicie!

　　Louis zrobił pozę myśliciela: - Dlatego, że jesteś tym najbardziej sztywnym i tatusiowatym.

　　- Jakbym słyszał Zayna i jego beznadziejne teorię na temat mojej osoby - burknął, wspominając sytuację w klubie.

　　- Dobra, my tu gadu gadu, a twój nos aż krzyczy, żeby zabrać go na SOR, chodź. - Louis złapał go za łokieć i poprowadził do swojego Porsche. Usadowił chłopaka na siedzeniu pasażera, a sam usiadł za kierownicą. Kilka minut później i po garści złamanych przepisów drogowych podjechali pod szpital. Liam coś marudził, że nie potrzeba szpitala, ale Louis kompletnie go nie słuchał, bajerując pielęgniarkę na recepcji.

　　Aktualnie czekali na to, aż dyżurujący lekarz przyjmie Liama.

　　- Nie wierzę, że mnie tak walnąłeś, że mi nos złamałeś. Jesteś taki babski, więc skąd tyle siły? - warknął, trzymając gazę przy nosie, którą dostał od pielęgniarki.

　　- To, że jestem pedałem i mam babski look nie oznacza, że jestem zwiotczały i delikatny. Trzy razy w tygodniu siłownia, raz pilates i raz joga - poruszył zabawnie brwiami.

　　- Joga? W chuj męsko - zaśmiał się Liam, a Louis pomyślał, że to jest w sumie przyjemny dźwięk dla ucha.

　　- Seksownie wyglądają moje nogi w spodniach do jogi. - Jak na dowód wstał i przeszedł się kilka razy przed Liamem, kręcąc tyłkiem.

　　- Dobrze, wierzę, a teraz usiądź, bo mnie twój tyłek rozprasza.

　　- Przynajmniej nie myślisz o tym, że masz pomidor zamiast nosa. - Liam posłał Louisowi zawistne spojrzenie i kiedy chciał już coś odpowiedzieć w drzwiach pojawia się lekarz, który zaprasza Liama do środka. Louis liczył barany kiedy z pokoju wyszedł Liam z bandażem na nosie.

　　- Nie jest złamany, ale jestem maksymalnie nie podobny do siebie ani do Davida Beckhama - warknął w kierunku Louisa.

　　- Oh, please, staph. Nadal jesteś przystojny - wymknęło się Louisowi przez co spalił buraka.

　　- Um, tak sądzisz?

　　- Tak, tak, tak sądzę - szepnął, kręcąc swoim Vansem w podłodze. Nie wiedział w sumie dlaczego wypowiedział te słowa na głos. Ale w Liamie było coś co wręcz kazało mu tak powiedzieć.

　　~*~

　　Louis nie wie dokładnie kiedy zaczął spotykać się z Liamem i kiedy odstawił Nialla (jakby był jakimś narkotykiem czy coś).

　　Ale Liam naprawdę był okej. Był zabawny, przyjacielski i kochany. Jego twarz zawsze owijał uśmiech w którym Louis powoli zaczął się zakochiwać. To nie była już taka platoniczna miłość jak kiedyś w stosunku do Nialla, Zayna czy Harry’ego (naprawdę nie wie jak mógł mu się podobać młody Styles, te długie nogi i koordynacja żyrafy Melmana była przerażająca). A Liam? Był naprawdę genialnym chłopakiem i bardzo opiekuńczym. Wiele razy Louis nazwał go tatuśkiem, ale po kilku razach Liam przestał zwracać na to jakąkolwiek uwagę.

　　- Liam, Liam, Liaaaaaś - jęczał Louis, chodząc za Paynem po mieszkaniu.

　　- Powiedziałem nie, Louis, rozmawialiśmy o tym przecież - burknął, sięgając po pilota by wyłączyć plazmę.

　　- No ale weź, proooooszę.

　　- Ile da ci to radości?

　　- Tak bardzo wiele - krzyknął, klaszcząc w ręce i podskakując w miejscu. - No chodź.

　　- Nie wierzę, że to robię, okej? - stanął przy Louisie.

　　- Trzy, dwa, jeden SELFIE!

　　I tak Louis dostał ukochane selfie na instagrama, miłość oraz chłopaka. Porzucił swoje upodobania psychofana, teraz był jedynie fanem Liama i to mu się w sumie najbardziej podobało.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, please, jeśli się spodobało :D


End file.
